


tied up like two ships

by mediocregrace



Series: give me grace, bury my sins [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (cas is tied up but dean rides him), Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Rope Bondage, Tied-Up Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocregrace/pseuds/mediocregrace
Summary: Cas cleared his throat in the doorway, startling Dean out of his daydream. Cas raised an eyebrow when he saw what Dean held in his hands, “You want me to… restrain you with that?” Cas asked cautiously.“Actually,” Dean said, reddening, “I thought that maybe… you would be the one to get tied up. You uh… Well I threatened to tie you up once during sex and...you seemed into it.”Cas’ breath hitched, and he took a few strides toward Dean.  Before Dean could get another word out, Cas’ mouth was on him, trailing searing kisses down the side of his neck. He only paused for a moment to mumble “Then why don’t you take your clothes off?” into Dean’s ear.-the short, Valentine's Day bondage that was begging to be published. It's set after the end of Give Me Grace, Bury My Sins and refers back to a comment that Dean made in chapter 4, but can be read as a standalone as well.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: give me grace, bury my sins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162589
Kudos: 48





	tied up like two ships

While it wasn’t their first Valentine’s Day together, it was their first without anything world-ending hanging over their heads, which meant that Dean and Cas wanted to go all out. Through a significant amount of bribery, Dean had managed to convince Sam to host both Jack and Paperclip at his apartment for the weekend.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure where Cas had gone off to, but he got to work preparing a huge dinner for the two of them - far more romantic than he would be willing to let another person know about, but Cas was different. Cas made Dean want to break out all the big romantic gestures from all of the romcoms he’d watched and pretended to hate.

Dean jumped when Cas entered the kitchen, jostling him from his thoughts.

“Where have you been all day?” Dean asked with a smile, “You been off having fun while I’ve been slaving away in the kitchen for you? On Valentine’s Day, no less?”

Cas laughed, placing a hand on Dean’s waist, “I was getting you a gift, actually.”

“Oh really?” Dean asked with a smirk, “What is it?”

Cas let out a laugh, but leaned in to kiss Dean instead of answering. The two kissed chastely for a few moments, Dean’s back pressed to the kitchen counter. He only pulled away as Cas’ tongue started to tease at the seam of his lips.

“Don’t get too excited, sunshine,” Dean said with a laugh, “We’ll have plenty of time for that after I make sure that our dinner doesn’t burn.”

Cas groaned, but pulled away to let Dean get back to stirring the pot of bolognese on the stove, “Do you have any specific plans for dessert tonight?” Cas asked with a smirk.

Dean let out a loud laugh, “Maybe I do. You’ll find out soon enough. Now you go set the table, dinner will be ready soon.”

-

Dean’s heart stuttered in his chest when he walked out of the kitchen, and into the library, where Cas had set the table. Sure, it might’ve been cheesy, but the heart-shaped mylar balloons and the bouquet of red roses on the table made him blush.

“Cas,” Dean said quietly, toying with the petals of one of the roses, “You don’t uh- you don’t usually get flowers for a guy.”

“I just thought you’d like them,” Cas replied, “I’ve noticed that sometimes you… like things like this.”

Dean couldn’t hide the blush growing across his cheeks,”Thanks, Cas”, he said gruffly.

Cas smiled, pulling him into a kiss, “Now, wine and dine me, Winchester.”

Dean swatted at him playfully with a muttered _you watch too much shitty tv_ , and uncorked the champagne he had bought for the occasion. He walked back into the kitchen to get the remainder of the food. The two of them ate in giddy anticipation, as much as they loved living with Jack, and the damned dog, both of them were grateful that they had the whole bunker to themselves for the first night in a ridiculous length of time.

Once dinner was finished, Cas stood up, “I’ll get the dishes cleaned up, you head into the bedroom for those dessert plans you may or may not have.”

-

Dean took a deep breath as he laid out his recent purchase on their bed. He knew that Cas would be interested - he had seen Cas’ reaction when the idea came up a while ago - but he was still nervous, considering that he had never actually done anything like this before. He toyed with the cotton rope for a moment, mind drifting to the fantasies he’d had about what bondage could add to their sex life.

Cas cleared his throat in the doorway, startling Dean out of his daydream. Cas raised an eyebrow when he saw what Dean held in his hands, “You want me to… restrain you with that?” Cas asked cautiously.

“Actually,” Dean said, reddening, “I thought that maybe… you would be the one to get tied up. You uh… Well I threatened to tie you up once during sex and...you seemed into it.”

Cas’ breath hitched, and he took a few strides toward Dean. Before Dean could get another word out, Cas’ mouth was on him, trailing searing kisses down the side of his neck. He only paused for a moment to mumble “Then why don’t you take your clothes off?” into Dean’s ear.

Dean was quick to oblige, shucking off his clothes as Cas did the same. Cas backed towards the bed, a smirk on his face, “How do you want me? On my stomach or my back?” he hesitated for a second, “Wait, are you fucking me, or am I fucking you?”

Dean’s blush deepened, “I was hoping to ride you.”

Cas laid back on the bed, one hand trailing down his body, only stopping once he reached his cock, which had yet to reach full hardness. Dean watched, entranced for a moment, as Cas stroked himself lazily. Dean joined Cas on the bed, straddling him, “You gotta tell me if these are too tight, okay?”

Cas nodded, releasing his cock with only a bit of disappointment at the loss of sensation. In a manner that indicated to Cas that he had practiced, Dean threaded the cotton rope through the bedposts, and around Cas’ willing wrists.

“I think for our first time like this, I’m going to leave your legs free, does that sound okay?” Dean asked earnestly, looking into Cas’ eyes.

“Anything you want to do with me sounds perfect,” Cas replied, a bit breathless. He pulled at the restraints, testing them, “I think the left one is a bit loose, can you tighten it?”

Dean nodded, reaching up to adjust it. Once he was sure that Cas’ restraints were secure, he leaned down, kissing and sucking at part of Cas’ neck that had him writhing and his cock twitching with interest. Dean took his time, exploring Cas’ body in a way that he hadn’t always had time for during their regular sex life. Dean’s tongue laved at one of Cas’ nipples, fingers toying with the other as Cas whined, fighting back against the restraints harder than he had all night.

“Dean please,” Cas panted, “I need -” he closed his eyes as a moan escaped him. Dean responded with a laugh, pausing to suck a bruise onto Cas’ hip bone. Cas bucked up, trying to get Dean closer to where he wanted him.

“Maybe I should’ve tied up your legs too,” Dean mused. Considering that they hadn’t really discussed the details of an actual scene, Dean figured that he wouldn’t deny Cas for too long. With a smirk, he reached down trailing his fingers lightly over Cas’cock, causing him to grunt and buck upwards, cock red and weeping. Dean leaned down and gently licked the bead of precum that was dripping down.

Finally, Dean sucked the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth, humming around it. Cas planted his feet on the bed, using the leverage of the restraints to thrust himself further into Dean’s mouth. Dean bobbed his head up and down, using one of his hands to tug gently at Cas’ balls.

“If you keep that up, I’m going to come,” Cas gritted out.

Dean pulled off, gripping the base of Cas’ cock sharply, “Oh no you won’t, cowboy.”

Cas let out a breathy laugh, “You’re really going to ride me?”

Wordlessly, Dean leaned forward to dig through the bedside table to find the bottle of lube they kept there. With a wink, he coated his fingers with lube and positioned himself so that Cas could watch as he fingered himself open. Cas licked his lips, eyes trailing down Dean’s body.

Dean started slowly, trailing one lubed-up finger around his hole, slipping in to the first knuckle. He closed his eyes, focusing intently as he worked his way up to a second finger. When he opened his eyes up again, he was met with the sight of Cas, eyes as dark as he’d ever seen them.

“You wish you had your fingers inside me?” Dean breathed out, panting a bit, “You wish you could feel the way my hole would clench around your fingers?”

Cas moaned, struggling against the restraints, “You’re so beautiful, spread open for me, just waiting to take my cock.”

Dean smirked, adding another finger and aiming for his prostate. He let out a gasp when he crooked his fingers and found it, legs shaking with pleasure. He fingered himself open for a few moments, adding a bit more lube when the situation required it. Cas watched with rapt attention, thrusting fruitlessly into the air as if that would provide some friction for his leaking cock.

Laughing, Dean’s eyes raked over Cas’ form, “Do you want to fuck me?” he asked jokingly, already knowing the answer. Cas growled instead of responding, causing Dean’s cock to twitch. He slipped the last finger in, speeding up so that he could take Cas’ cock inside him without too much pain.

Once he was ready, Dean grabbed Cas’ length and inserted it, inching himself down slowly until their bodies were flush. After a few moments of adjustment, Dean began to bounce himself up and down, keeping his feet planted on either side of Cas’ legs.

Once he got into a good rhythm, Dean reached down to fist his own neglected cock. “God,” Cas grunted, “It’s so much harder not being able to touch you than I thought it would be.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean asked, eyes hooded with desire, “You want your hands on my cock, baby? That’s too bad”

Dean’s gaze intensified, focusing on bringing himself close to the precipice. He worked his cock, twisting his wrist as he neared the head. He clenched around Cas, movements getting increasingly frantic as they both drew nearer and nearer to release. With a strangled yell, Cas let go inside Dean.

Dean tightened his grip and sped up his hand, willing himself over the edge. He came in spurts, painting Cas’ stomach and chest in streaks of white. The two of them stayed like that for a moment, panting and covered in come. Finally, Dean pulled off, wincing at the feeling of emptiness after so much time being full. He plopped down beside Cas, but only for a moment before he realized that he still needed to untie Cas’ wrists.

“How do your wrists feel?” Dean asked, rubbing at the red marks that had been left by the rope.

Cas inspected his wrists for a moment, “They feel okay. A little bit sore but I think that’s to be expected.”

Dean reached over to the bedside table, pulling out some baby wipes to clean himself and Cas up as much as possible. He pulled on a pair of boxers, and pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek, “I’ll be right back.”

Cas laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to regulate his breathing and reflecting on what they had done, as Dean got himself cleaned up in the bathroom. He was impressed that Dean had been able to figure out how desperate Cas was to give up control during sex like that, and hoped that in the future, they could expand to using leg restraints as well.

Before long, Dean returned to the room, a smirk still on his face, “What do you say we take a nap and then we dig into the chocolate-covered strawberries I made?”

“That sounds perfect,” the still-naked Cas replied, opening his arms to invite Dean back into bed. Dean crawled back into the bed, slipping under the covers and into Cas’ waiting arms. The two of them fell asleep like that, lulled to sleep by warmth and the sounds of their own beating hearts.  
-

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @hellerjesuschrist


End file.
